villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ryūya Asami
Ryūya Asami (in Japanese: リュウヤ隊長, Ryūya Taichō) is one of the main characters and the main antagonist from Japanese TV series Mirai Sentai Timeranger. He was Tatsuya Asami's descendant, the first TimeRed of the future and the original TimeFire as well as original pilot of V-Rex before history was altered. He was portrayed by Masaru Nagai, who also played his ancestor Tatsuya Asami. Personality Ryūya was extremely arrogant, overconfident, selfish, ruthless and manipulative person. He mainly cared about himself and his own good and didn't care about others at all. He would not hesitate to kill in order to achieve his goals. He was very strict leader and hated having his methods and strategies questioned. History In 3000, Ryūya is the commanding officer of Time Protection Department, as well as superior of Timerangers. After Don Dolnero and his gang travel to 2000 after escaping from prison, Ryūya sends four cadets, Yuri, Ayase, Domon and Sion, to go after them. However, one of Dolnero's minions, Lila, impersonates captain Ryūya, traps them and sets their ship to self-destruct, which they all survive. Shortly after they meet Ryūya's descendant, Tatsuya Asami, who noticed the explosion and tried to check out what happened. After some misunderstandings they recruited Tatsuya as a member of their group. The whole five unlocked ChronoChangers and became Timerangers. During their stay in the past Tatsuya's rival, Naoto Takizawa, becomes TimeFire. Later in the series, after Gien's insanity increased and he created G-Zord, Ryūya traveled to 20th century to destroy it in order to prevent disappearance of 30th century. However, he wanted to keep Gien alive. He also explained that Tatsuya is his ancestor and then took over the role of TimeRed from him. However, after his leadership caused friction within the group, he reluctantly handed ChronoChanger back to Tatsuya. Having no interest in the past, Ryūya insists Timerangers (except Tatsuya) to return to 30th century since the Lambda 2000 intends to cause the Earth in the past to cease to exist. After they return to the future, Ryūya attempts to erased their memories, informing Timerangers that their actions in 2000 changed their futures for better. However, they manage to escape and Ryūya orders his people to find them and even demands to kill them if necessary. Then Ryūya confronts Ayase who, after brief talk, fights Ryūya and unintentionally shoots him in the stomach, mortally wounding him. The other Timerangers suddenly appear and he reveals to them that he was person responsible for Dolnero's escape to the past and that Timerangers being formed and Gien's insanity reaching its peak were also planned by him. He reveals that sixth years earlier he saw two completely different futures and wanted the "better" one come to pass. However Ryūya noticed that in both futures he died as TimeFire. In order to prevent his demise Ryūya set up the V-Rex disappearance to ensure that someone in the past will become TimeFire and die instead of him. After revealing these informations Ryūya died of his wound. pl:Ryūya Asami Category:Traitor Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Saboteurs